User blog:Kenetron/Deviah, Solace of the Lunari
Deviah, Solace of the Lunari is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Deviah stacks takedowns and assists to her pendant, that amplify effects to her spells per stack. Increases Moonlight Purge base damage by 10 per stack. Increases Pale Radiance damage per consecutive seconds by 2 per stack. Increases Lunari’s Insignia’s heavenly light count by 1 per 3 stacks. Increases Moon Dance’s effect duration by 1 per stack after it’s cooldown is refreshed. }} Deviah calls down a ray of moonlight that channels above the target enemy dealing magic damage after 1.25 seconds. If the target is a Celestial Aspect aside from Diana, they'll take damage in an instant. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} Deviah radiates her essence for 8 seconds. Nearby allies restores health while enemies takes magic damage each second. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 550 }} Restore additional health and mana each second while an ability is on cooldown. |description2 = Deviah unleashes heavenly lights towards the target location, each dealing magic damage and slows enemies hit by for 3 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 600 |radius = 250 }} Deviah refreshes her other spells’ cooldowns then dance a ritual for 2 seconds making her untargetable. By the end of the duration, nearby ally champions receives Lunari’s insignia passive as twice effective while Moon Dance is in cooldown and reducing nearby enemy champions’ magic resistance by for 8 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 750 }} Lore "Seeking the new world from below" Buried deep below, an ancient dungeon that has never been told, where the undying priestess kept captive by the Solari. Deviah was once the center and the first to be an Aspect of the Moon who vanished after her descend, but the truth was, she was buried alive deep down the dungeon that once created for voidborn creatures to keep captive for experimentation. She remained in silence with the comfort of any existing descend of the Lunari that she senses around her. While she awaits for the time she can unseal her path to the new world, her flesh turned into stone and her skin turned into pale. She crippled a tear and mends it with hope, as the tear of the goddess amended the hope within her. As her soul aspire more to save the world from voidborns, she remained chained with the memory she have lost through the tracks of time captived inside mount targon. A shattering earthquake, a pale light essence, the moon has called her prayer and has lift her heart to be free from the chains. Not knowing what the new world likes to offer her, she remained calm and quite, not until she saw a girl who once went onto the ruins of her so called her home. The girl was Diana, the last existing Lunari descend of her time. She stalked unto Diana as she learned the ways of the modern Solari has to offer. At the time, she wanted to seek Diana for a conversation, Diana was in the brink of death being executed by the elders. Diana heard, clear and loud what Diana has been calling, so she summoned a ray of moonlight that empowered Diana's soul as she chose her to be her descend and render her the knowledge of the Lunari. "The voice, that voice, the Star forger!" The Star Forger and Deviah met in the peak of mount targon after the new Aspect of the Moon descend. The star forger, healed her memories and both ascend to the skies. As time passed, a message has been called the attention of the aspect of protection. As another wanderer has been lifted to descend and save an Artifact which the Star Forger's love. Deviah descend on the peak of mount targon after the wanderer retrieved the said artifact, the Pendant of the Silver Lunari was created. From there on, Deviah seeks for Diana to teach her the ways of the Lunari and to meet her as they are the last descend of the Lunari. Category:Custom champions